U.S. scientists expert in macroscopic, microscopic and developmental anatomy will work in the development of terms which can be agreed upon internationally. This is not only useful for students, teachers and research workers, but is also becoming essential as the large abstracting and indexing services accumulate data on a world wide basis for computer use. The technique which has proved most satisfactory in the past is to have a relatively small number of persons prepare a draft list which is then circulated to other experts who provide commentaries. NOMINA ANATOMICA, NOMINA HISTOLOGICA and NOMINA EMBRYOLOGICA have been presented for adoption by previous International Congresses of Anatomists. New revisions have now been prepared for presentation to the Xth Congress in Tokyo, Japan, August 1975. Copies of the revised terms are being sent to the Officers of Societies and Associations of Anatomists and to members of the International Anatomical Nomenclature Committee and its Subcommittees.